erivalefandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Erivale
Welcome to Erivale ''is chapter one, part one of ''The Salvation of Erivale. Plot The players began in Roth Koria, the metropolis of Erivale, seeking a spot on King Basitor's team of heroes who will be tasked with finding and bringing to justice Erivale's most notorious criminals. Just after being appointed to the post, Roth Koria was terrorized by The Jester, a target of the groups. The Jester captured the city guard and unleashed a pack of hyenas on the town to distract everyone while he set up his sinister plot. He caputred the King and placed him in a sort of "Trolley problem". The PCs had to choose whether to save the King, or the owners of the Chill Touch Tavern, but like the heroes they are, they managed to save both. While they dealt with this predicament, however, the Jester sliped away. Erivale's Ten Most Wanted Amon Maler: King Wynther outlawed the slave trade nearly a decade ago (though slavery is still permitted by local law), but his lack of soverignty in some parts of Gelphoria have left this law ignored. Maler is a prominent slaver based in Tovert. His grasp on the town and personal wealth will make his capture exceedingly difficult. Aurum Corripio: The leader of the largest and most dangerous criminal organization in all of Erivale. Deris Darkwood: No additional information. Ech'ety Hornstripe: The most infamous serial killer in Erivale. Seven people in Estesia have fallen victim, and dozens more claim encounters with this shadowy figure. One of the victims was King Wynther's eldest daughter, Princess Ornae. Goden Tistlebottom: No additional information, other than that his name was put on the list by the Queen, who insisted on his addition. Hazenith Hoard: Former captain of the City Watch in Roth Koria and personal guard of King Basitor. He betrayed Basitor, and is considered a conspirator on the attempt on Basitor's life about a year ago. The Jester: This man just wants to watch the world burn. He kidnapped the timber magnate Arker Cordress and held him for ransom, only to kill him when he got the money. He also held the patrons of the Kerofisk Theater captive, forcing them to recreate the famous Siege of Roth Koria, killing 22 patrons. Ratched Wellspit: Anwar Okum reports that the letter from New Keruth was adamant that she be put on the list, but that no reason was given. Basitor has yet to secure New Keruth's participation in the defense of East Oria, and so he has complied. Okum tells the PCs that they should be cautious, not to be rash with Wellspit, and to be diplomatic with the New Keruth council. The Snake Charmer: No one really knows if this guy is even real. Some speculate he is actually many people working together. Evidence turned up by Carradine's men suggests he was behind the plot on Basitor's life, and turned Hoard. Other intelligence says he works for the Zombie King, or perhaps even is the Zombie King. Little else is known about him. Tinkle Graves: The only submission of Belesia. As far as anyone knows, his crimes are as benign as they sound, but he has eluded Belesian authorities for some time now. Belesia is well known for its low crime rate.